


Recs For Other Fandoms

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [101]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in March 2019, with additional recs added in November 2019.
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Recs For Other Fandoms

Most of the recs in this series are for Steve/Bucky and related ships, but for this theme, we decided to shake it up a bit and asked the members of our Discord to sharesome of their favorite fics from other fandoms. Below are **more than 150 recs for more than 70 different fandoms**!

### Aliens

 **Fandom: Aliens**  
**Title:** Aliens (fanart)  
**Why:** Ripley is one of my childhood heroes and I love that the artists shows how terrified she was. Additionally, most Aliens fanart tends to be super dark. Therefore the artist's color choices are fairly unique for the fandom.  
**Link:** <https://www.deviantart.com/patrickbrown/art/Aliens-526192486>

### Bandom and Bandom Crossovers

 **Fandom: Bandom (My Chemical Romance RPF), Gerard Way/Frank Iero, Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Bob Bryar/Ray Toro**  
**Title:** The Happiest Fuckin' Place on Earth (TM) [Podfic by Argentumlupine, Fic by Roxy-Palace]  
**Why:** Everyone from Bandom works at Disneyland Park in California. Some are super into it (like Gerard) and some aren't as peppy (Frank). There are adventures, off-hours shenaningans, and even a daring rescue from imminent death. I am linking to the podfic because Argentumlupine is one of my fave podficcers and this is my fave of her epic amount of podfics. There's a link to the fic on the page for ppl who prefer to read the screen. No canon knowledge is needed.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/463421>

**Fandom: Bandom (My Chemical Romance RPF), Gerard Way/Frank Iero, Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way**  
**Title:** Ilyria (King & Country series)  
**Why:** Gerard becomes king of Ilyria and has to deal with the pressures of his new status. And then, there's also the not-so-small matter of Frank, his lover and closest companion. If you like Royalty AUs, this one will deffo hit the spot. The author did a heck of a lot of research and it shows. No canon knowledge is needed.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/11210>

**Fandom: Gossip Girl RPF/Bandom (Cobra Starship and The Academy Is… RPF), Leighton Meester/Victoria Asher**  
**Title:** The Task at Hand  
**Why:** This is a 56k casefic featuring an established F/F couple (who are also NYC detectives) who go undercover to bust a gambling ring. It's an AU of a Cobra Starship/Leighton Meester video called “Good Girls Go Bad”.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/294137>

**Fandom: Burn Notice/Bandom (Fall Out Boy RPF), Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz/Michael Weston)**  
**Title:** People Say A Lot Of Things They Don’t Mean  
**Why:** A fun casefic with bonus smut in which Patrick gets kidnapped in Miami and Pete enlists Michael's help to get him back.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666>

### Bastille Day

 **Fandom: Bastille Day**  
**Title:** your hand upon my neck, your fingers on my skin, this heartbeat, this breath  
**Why:** if anyone watched bastille day and thought that richard madden was 100% idris elba's bond boy then anything by this author is excellent but this in particular IS the quick and porny fic for you  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405938>

### Black Beauty

**Fandom: Black Beauty, gen.** But it's a stealth crossover with A Little Princess and also Ginger/A Freaking Break, Finally, if you want to look at it that way.  
**Title:** The Kindness of Men  
**Why:** Whenever someone brings up Black Beauty (..this is usually me), it's inevitable that people go “oh, poor Ginger”. This is a lovely fix-it fic for Ginger's story that warms my heart, and when I first read it, I felt like a hole I have had in my soul since the time I first read Black Beauty was finally filled.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654603>

### The Borgias (Showtime)

**Fandom: The Borgias (Showtime), Cesare/Lucrezia**  
**Title:** Cymbeline  
**CW:** sibling incest, graphic violence, brief but upsetting depiction of animal harm at the beginning of the story (scroll down to “When Cesare was eight he saw his father on television for the first time” to avoid it)  
**Why:** I've been a fan of orange_crushed (author of cascades and o holy in the MCU, among others) for a long time and was so thrilled when they wrote in one of my tiniest fandoms. This is a modern mafia AU of the Borgias, and like all their fics, it has stunning writing and great characterization.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242916>

### Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Spike/Riley**  
**Title:** Domestic Bliss  
**Why:** It's a long (70k) fic about Enemies to Friends to Lovers with all the added complications of the Buffyverse. Now in L.A., Riley's on a mission that gets complicated by the appearance of the re-souled!Spike. It's a fic that doesn't pull punches on the horrors and violence of the Buffyverse while still building a case for Riley and Spike to make it to the end together. FTR, I've always been a fan of Riley Finn and this fic, imo, has one of the best characterizations for the character.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/77730>

### Cabinet of Dr. Caligari

**Fandom: Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, gen**  
**Title:** Cesare Remembers  
**Why:** If you're a silent movie buff, Bucky isn't the only mind-controlled, frantic-eyed, racoon makeup-wearing assassin you know and love. A unique take on Cesare that humanizes one of film's first and greatest boogeymen.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/30392>

### Calvin and Hobbes

**Fandom:** Calvin and Hobbes  
**Title:** This kid I once knew  
**Why:** I've read some Calvin and Hobbes future fics that have made me unbearably sad, but this short Susie-centric fic always leaves me with a smile  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/142388>

### Captive Prince

**Fandom:** Captive Prince  
**Title:** four sevens and a ten  
**Why:** The Swan Princess AU of my dreams  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478726>

**Fandom:** Captive Prince  
**Title:** Non, je ne regrette rien  
**Why:** Role flip where Laurent is sent into semi-exile in an arranged marriage with Nikandros (eventual OT3 Laurent/Nikandros/Damen). Politics, culture clashes, Laurent scheming, other people scheming, What Happens When A Slytherin And Hufflepuff Get Arranged Married, moral dilemmas, and hard-won happy endings.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951422>

**Fandom:** Captive Prince  
**Title:** this one or none at all  
**Why:** Scheming and Marriage Proposals  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501871>

Some super pretty Captive Prince fanart I've saved over the years:

Damen: <https://neon--diamonds.tumblr.com/post/127810141935/this-took-forever-but-finally-here-is-damen-from>

Laurent: <https://eikyrona.tumblr.com/post/131948019841/its-been-3-months-since-my-last-update-i-only>

Damen that's mildly NSFW: <https://www.deviantart.com/merwild/art/Captive-656665535>

Same artist, SFW: <https://www.deviantart.com/merwild/art/Damianos-Of-Akielos-641946838>

Attend me: <https://sheepskeleton.tumblr.com/post/142860132945/attend-me-laurent-of-vere-captive-prince>

### Carol

**Fandom: Carol**  
**Title:** the name you call in place  
**Why:** the carol / gone girl au we did not know we needed, but boy howdy do i enjoy it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009655>

**Fandom: Carol**  
**Title:** take root, take flight  
**Why:** a really sweet fic to offset the other one! a look at carol and therese, by rindy. i'm Emotional about it  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5802379>

### Centurion

**Fandom: Centurion**  
**Title:** leave a light on  
**Why:** it gives me the sweet romantic Catharsis the movie did Not  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2209068>

### Check Please!

**Fandom: Check Please!, Nursey/Dex**  
**Title:** Becoming Us  
**Why:** CP is full of really delightful secondary characters. This story features the love/hate defensemen, Dex and Nursey, in which we meet Dex's homophobic family and learn why he's so prickly. It's super sweet, with some really lovely genderqueer acceptance and affirmation.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/607900>  
  
**Fandom: Check, Please!**  
**Title:** bells will ring, the sun will shine  
**Why:** A fun “woke up married” trope subversion; established Jack/Bitty, Jack and Parse accidentally get married. Sweet and funny, good friendship/relationship dynamics.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152011>  
  
**Fandom:** Check, Please!  
**Title:** Exeunt, Pursued by Heteronormativity  
**Why:** A really satisfying slow build roadtrip OT4 (Shitty, Lardo, Jack, and Bitty) with excellent characterizations and jokes and tenderness. I dug this so hard it sucked me into CP fic in general.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815950/>

**Fandom: Check Please!, Jack/Bitty**  
**Title:** Hold It All at Bay  
**Why:** A really inventive soulmate telepathy AU. I love how the author fit the trope to the characters, and how the situation amplifies their coping mechanisms.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714667/>

**Fandom:** Check, Please!  
**Title:** King of the Clouds  
**Why:** This one's longer and a lot more serious in tone than the last two–it's a dream sharing fic that I finished a few days ago and haven't stopped thinking about since. I'm still not sure how to describe it, but it's got a lot of quiet worldbuilding and solid characterization and made for a v. compelling read.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073793>

**Fandom: Check Please!, Jack/Bitty, various others**  
**Title:** Something Like This  
**Why:** Canon divergence in which Jack doesn't get his shit together on the same timeline as he does in canon, and thus goes into the NHL single, lonely, and pining while Bitty begins dating other guys. An agonizing slow burn–until it isn't! And then we get thirty more chapters of their relationship! Navigating long-distance, their various anxieties, the secrecy, their friends, and Jack's (full of excellent OCs) team. One of my favorite novels of any genre.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126172/>

### DC/DCU

**Fandom: DCU Batman**  
**Title:** Anti-Social  
**Why:** unpretty writes SUCH good Bruce Wayne and the Batfam, including these six chapters of Batman et al interacting with social media. Very fun and funny, and one of the three tentpoles that finally sucked me into DC fic as a whole this year.  
**Why 2:** Showcases batfamily dynamics and this version of Bruce being a completely deadpan wall that Tim gets to bounce off of.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019937/>

**Fandom: DCU / (Nolan) Batman movies**  
**Title:** Bad Jokes series  
**Why:** it is almost 300k of joker/harley fic that is absolutely not a healthy relationship but feels very plausible at the same time. read with caution, and maybe avoid if you're not into the source pairing, but it's a very funky psychological drama which i enjoy a lot  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/series/22857>

**Fandom: Superman**  
**Title:** Empty Graves  
**Why:** it’s 6k of Martha Kent sassing her husband, shooting time-traveling villains in the face, and burying them behind the barn with all the others. DC is not my thing and hasn’t been since Lois and Clark went off the air, but damn, I love this.  
**Why 2:** “villain attempts to go back in time to kill superman as a small child, gets shot in the face by ma kent, who buries him behind the barn with the others”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447187>

**Fandom:** Wonder Woman, Diana/Steve  
**Title:** all dolled up in straps  
**Why:** Steve asks Diana to tie him up with the Lasso of Truth and fuck him  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891730>

### Devil Went Down To Georgia

**Fandom: Devil Went Down to Georgia (song) (yes it is Devil/Johnny)**  
**Title:** A Cornstalk Fiddle  
**Why:** notbecauseofvictories has such an incredible lyrical writing style and so of course she is astounding at writing about music and musicians and taking this bizarre premise to the point where it seems inevitably natural. Plus she brings real sensitivity to the weird ethical/religious stuff that the concept brings up. WARNING: technically still in progress! The parts already published 100% stand alone and she has other snippets from the same universe (or a neighboring timeline) that she's posted while editing the last part (yet to come)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009599/>

### Disney/Pixar

**Fandom:** Lilo & Stitch and Monsters Inc  
**Title:** Monsters Vs. Aliens  
**Why:** Super cute fic based of a tumblr post about what would happen if Lilo and Boo became college room-mates.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141269>

### Dracula

**Fandom: Dracula (novel and Lugosi film), Dracula/Renfield**  
**Title:** a mind overborne  
**Why:** Renfield POV in the form of his journals, chronicling his descent into Dracula's thralldom, interspersed with commentary from Dr. Seward. Lush, sensual, and nightmarish.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951>

**Fandom: Dracula (novel), Dracula/Mina Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker**  
**Title:** One Flesh  
**Why:** Mina's POV as she struggles with Dracula. Richly written. Mind the tags.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/995839>

**Fandom: Dracula (novel), Dracula/Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker**  
**Title:** Sea of Wonders  
**Why:** Beautifully written, chilling Dracula POV (the vampire's relationships are decidely predatory and largely one-sided, so proceed with caution).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/201100>

### Dragon Age

**Fandom: Dragon Age. There are a few side ships and the main ship is Dagna/Sigrun, but it's mostly not relationship-focused.**  
**Title:** Dragon Age Alphabet - Dagna (series)  
**Why:** Canon divergence AU following the dwarf Dagna exploring her life and role in the world post-DA II. I loved seeing more of Dagna, and the combination of working with established canon together with speculation for what the future might hold for the DA series. It's written in 2012, so the story went in a very different direction than canon did, and I loved that direction!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/14331>

**Fandom: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dorian Pavus/Iron Bull**  
**Title:** How to Share a Bed Without Killing Each Other: a Love Story  
**Why:** Dorian and the Iron Bull both have their issues. They (at times reluctantly) work through them as they progress from just sex to a romantic relationship. Fantastic character voices.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096114>

**Fandom: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan**  
**Title:** Magnet  
**Why:** 93K of an amazing fic following the DAI storyline. Spot on characterizations made this such a fantastic read! This fic is a must-read for fans of this pairing.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156080/>

**Fandom: Dragon Age, Ser Cauthrien/Teagan Guerrin**  
**Title:** Of Wolves  
**Why:** This story is like the kind of fairytale you tell in the dark; it has love and courage, blood and hope. And werewolves. The characters are recognisable as their canon selves to players of the game, but they are minor enough characters in a story divorced enough from canon events that it can be enjoyed as a story on its own if you aren't familiar with the canon. If you like female werewolves, this is for you.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/297954>

**Fandom: Dragon Age, Anders/M!Hawke**  
**Title:** Sui Generis  
**Why:** This is a classic. You know how in DAII, you can express your wish to become a dragon to Flemeth? This is a fic where Flemeth granted Hawke the ability to shapeshift into one as a surprise, for practical reasons. He makes the most of it. It's a fun ride!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/203799>

**Fandom: Dragon Age**  
**Title:** Pirate Queen Isabela (fanart)  
**Why:** Because the artist gave Isabela so many freckles, and captured her curves, and all the beautiful gold accents. Plus, the majority of Isabela fanart only showcases her sexuality. This artist went a little deeper.  
**Link:** <http://theminttu.tumblr.com/post/144575785693/pirate-queen-isabela-please-cure-me-from-this-art>

### The Eagle (2011) / The Eagle of the Ninth

**Fandom: The Eagle (2011) / The Eagle of the Ninth by Rosemary Sutcliff, Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval**  
**Title:** From the Depths of His Heart  
**Why:** It's a fic that take a detour after Marcus is discharged from the Roman army after a serious injury. Once he gets better, he crosses paths with Esca. Marcus wants to know what is it about Esca that intrigues him so much. What is Esca hiding? (Esca is a werewolf). Super fun if you like werewolf fic and two men who fall in love with each other despite a kind of meet ugly. No canon knowledge is needed.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/372189>

### Fast and the Furious

**Fandom: Fast and Furious, Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto**  
**Title:** Finding Water  
**Why:** And here's a NON-averted apocalypse, but one that's fairly distant in the past. Contains monster slaying, good character dynamics, and a lot of interesting background world building, both for how the apocalypse played out and the social dynamics of the world the survivors built. It's also more fun than most post-apocalypse fics? More like an action adventure story than survivalist horror.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631346>

**Fandom:** Fast and Furious  
**Title:** The Next Quarter Mile  
**Why:** An X-Men fusion fic where Brian develops a powerful mutation; background politics, front and center relationship negotiation, and as is proper for a F&F fic, several suspenseful car chase scenes.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192299>

### Fullmetal Alchemist

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist manga/Brotherhood - all Roy/Ed and all by Tierfal

 **Title:** The Fourth Year  
**Why:** Pining. All the pining. Happy ending <3  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/607979>

**Title:** But Not Buried This Time  
**Why:** Tierfal's Ed has become the definitive Ed for me. The way she writes all the characters is amazing.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595811>

**Title:** Better Judgement  
**Why:** Very heartbreaking but with a happy ending, warning for some gaslighting-ish issues (due to circumstances Ed begins to doubt everything he though he knew about his relationship with Team Mustang)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909828>

### Game of Thrones

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones  
**Title:** Purple Days  
**Why:** A super long time loop Joffrey redemption AU fic. Quite gruesome at times so if you have no interest in reading about Joffrey slowly becoming good you can still read about half this fic because he spends a lot of time dying horribly in the beginning.  
**Link:** <https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/purple-days-asoiaf-joffrey-timeloop-au.450894/>

### Generation Kill

**Fandom:** Generation Kill  
**Title:** You Drive Through the Dust  
**Why:** Psychic wolves, don't ask don't tell, institutional politics, extremely slow burn pining-while-fucking (intermittently, in v. complicated ways), a satisfying and hard-won happy ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003986/>

**Title:** The Every Marine a Wolfbrother series  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/10153>  
**Why:** Really cool stuff with wolves as bond animals. No series familiarity required.

### Gifted and Gifted Crossovers

**Fandom: Gifted, Frank/Bonnie**  
**Title:** A Million Things To Be  
**Why:** Since we were talking about Gifted over at #chris, I remembered this sweet fic that explored one of the possible futures for the characters.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125552>

**Fandom: Gifted/Political Animals, Frank/TJ Hammond**  
**Series Title:** Cogito Ergo Fuck  
**Why:** Because soft damaged boys are perfect for each other and I’ve been trying to get people on this train for a long time  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167686>

### Good Omens

**Fandom:** Good Omens  
**Title:** damn.nation, now available on itunes  
**Author:** antistar_e (also known as the person who makes people read 70k of Kylo Ren redemption fic in 2nd person and say thank you)  
**Why:** because. because. it's an outsider POV on the events of GO, and when I say outsider POV it barely touches what happens in the series or any of the canon characters - it's about an unremarkable demon and her unremarkable demonic life. her name is Amphora. she has a friendly roomba. hell has an app.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859350>

### Gosford Park

**Fandom: Gosford Park, Ivor Novello/Robert Andrews**  
**Title:** Sometimes on the Rarest Nights  
**Why:** Another tiny fandom, another long-time comfort read. This is a simply lovely epistolary fic set after the film. For those of you who haven't seen it for awhile, Novello was the actor (a real person, who lived with his partner Robert Andrews until his death) and Mabel was the plain glovemaker's daughter with the awful husband. This fic shows how the tentative acquaintance the two outsiders struck up at the gathering at Gosford Park blossomed into a life-changing friendship.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908006>

### Great British Bake-off

**Fandom: Great British Bake-Off**  
**Title:** Bakes to Die For  
**Why:** Script format fic of what would happen if the whole “challenge Death to a game and if you win you get to live” trope applied to GBBO. HIlarious, absolutely PITCH PERFECT in tone to match the show, and a really fun use of an unusual fic format.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050883>

### Greek and Roman Mythology

**Fandom: Greek and Roman Mythology**  
**Title:** Komorebi  
**Why:** A short and sweet fic about the goddess of beauty and her sunlight-through-leaves patterned skin  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030427>

### Gundam Wing

**Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
**Title:** Freeport  
**Why:** A swinging space opera with smugglers, space anarchy , drama, and more smuggling. This story is so well put together it doesn’t even require a knowledge of the (dated) source material. Go under cover with a few of the Gundam pilots on a remote colony full of malcontents and terrorists. What could possibly go wrong? Set a few years after the series ends.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654255/>

### Hannibal

**Fandom: Hannibal, Hannibal/Will**  
**Title:** Ananta  
**Why:** Anyone else watch Hannibal and then go looking for fix-its where Hannibal isn't an asshole? This is a really good take on what would have happened between Will and Hannibal without the whole, uh, murder plot part of the show, and it's very satisfying.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303680/>

### Harry Potter

**Fandom: Harry Potter, Dramione**  
**Title:** Gravity  
**Why:** this story is one that makes me smile and feel pastel inside. It's about Draco's recovery in a small cottage post-Battle. They're all so sweet. Slow burn. What sold me on Dramione  
**Link:** <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3667037>

**Fandom: Harry Potter, gen**  
**Title:** Harry Potter and the Problem of Potions  
**Why:** It's the Snape-as-Mentor fic where Snape is Snape. He's still an asshole. He's still unfair. He's still a greasy git who can't let anything go ever. Also, Harry is so precious in this. The author's characterization of every character is so concrete and spot-on and at the same time so optimistic and positive. You can feel how much the author loves every character. Also, it's really funny.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588629/>

**Fandom: Harry Potter, Harry/Draco**  
**Title:** Reparatio  
**Why:** Post-war reconciliation fic where Harry is essentially blackmailed into fake dating Draco in exchange for his help, because Draco wants to regain his lost social standing. Lots of focus on the social dynamics of the wizarding world and an interesting take on Harry's isolation from it, both self-imposed and otherwise, and how his approach to it changes once Draco drags him into it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987962>

**Fandom: Harry Potter (Remus/Sirius)**  
**Title:** Rise Like Lions (You Sons of Cain)  
**Why:** this fic is only 700 words long but it's so perfect it feels like a poem and a novel rolled into one. Sirius and Remus are young and scared and broke and stupid in London, and there's a war coming.  
**Link:** <https://hp-spotlighting.livejournal.com/20499.html>

**Fandom: Harry Potter, Harry/Tom|Voldemort**  
**Title:** A Snake Named Voldemort  
**Why:** This author took a crack concept and played it so straight they almost manage to convince you that this entire story isn't insane. They're incredible. The skill it takes to pull this kind of nonsense off leaves me in awe.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/433140/>

**Fandom: Harry Potter, Remus/Sirius**  
**Title:** Stealing Harry  
**Why:** Okay so the remaining Marauders steals and raises Harry and I highly recommend the rest of this 'verse, but Stealing Harry as it is is one of the best damn kid!fics I've ever read. Remus is gay, Sirius is oblivious until he gets possessive. The story is real and lifelike and familiar and cozy and hilarious and heartwarming. Please. It's more about Remus, Sirius, Harry all getting the family they need than about smut tho the little bit of romance is very sweet and IC. This is a family story and it makes me feel very soft and happy PLEASE BLESS YOURSELF  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/58157>

**Fandom: Harry Potter, Remus/Sirius**  
**Title:** The Uncle  
**Why:** Remus is part of the mafia and he adopts Harry and have i mentioned Remus is Part Of The Mafia. I was sobbing with laughter.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/839169>

**Fandom: Harry Potter, Harry/Draco**  
**Title:** What We Pretend We Can't See  
**Why:** I am sure anyone who wants to read this has read it, but look, I don't even go here. I don't read in this fandom, and I definitely don't read this pairing. Certainly not for 131k words. But this is a masterpiece. It's a proper account of what it's like to be in your mid-twenties and a bit stuck while other people's lives seem to be going in A Direction. It makes sense of the characters' future trajectories as they reckon with their pasts. The magic is clever, the plot hangs together, the writing is so clean. This hit me somewhere deep, and I love it dearly. Also this line: “You're not disqualified just because you're not a particularly well-adjusted person.” It haunts me.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794657/>

**Fandom: Harry Potter**  
**Title:** N/A  
**Why:** A very heartwarming found family, “what if” AU where Petunia, Dudley and Harry are all the family they need  
**Link:** <http://ink-splotch.tumblr.com/post/106737310659/what-if-when-petunia-dursley-found-a-little-boy>

**Fandom: Harry Potter, gen**  
**Post title:** Hagrid going back to Hogwarts after the war, and Harry taking him to Diagon Alley to return the favor (fanart)  
**Why:** Warm and Fuzzy Feelings!  
**Link:** <http://lulusketches.tumblr.com/post/153706952620/hagrid-going-back-to-hogwarts-after-the-war-and>

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (marauders)  
**Post title:** An old photo of one R.J. Lupin (fanart)  
**Why:** I love this artist's work and wanted to recommend her! Lots of HP, marauders & WolfStar comics, & Stucky  
**Link:** <https://art-of-ame.tumblr.com/post/180632410133/art-of-ame-an-old-photo-of-one-rjlupin>

**Fandoms:** Harry Potter and The Addams Family  
**Why:** Harry gets semi rescued and adopted by the Addams Family during the Dursleys family trip to the zoo. Amazing characterization and exploration of how Harry's life might have changed with exposure to a family that accepted magic. I love how Harry gets caught up in the magic but is also self aware enough to compare his life with the Dursleys vs the Addams.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166118>

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** Hiraeth  
**Why:** The tolls of spying and its effects on Remus, a lovely, quiet read  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398943>

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** The Tides of Swansea  
**Why:** Epistolaries are my jam. Remus and Sirius, lying low at Lupin’s.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780753>

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** Two Households Series  
**Why:** A Harry/Ron epic that includes “what if Harry was sorted into Slytherin,” a very in depth exploration of the purebloods as nobles and a side of Remus/Sirius. :warning: CW for period specific language and general treatment of homosexuality (early 2000s). Recommended reading: Start with Part 5 to end, then circle back to parts 1-4.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/8496>

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** The Malfoy Conundrum  
**Relationship:** Harry/Draco, background Ron/Hermione  
**Why:** I like the approach in this EWE story where Harry realizes living at his uncle Sirius' place might not be the best thing for him. After a surprising run-in with someone from his past, he ends up living in a 'muggle house' with Blaise and Draco. What I liked the most about this story is that it gives all of the characters time to grow and reflect on how much they've changed since they were in Hogwarts. For some, life is a straighforward line and for others, fortunes have changed a lot. Draco's initial prickliness toward Harry is balanced out by Harry's own self-absortion. TW for (undiagnosed) depression.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745695>

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Title:** Waiting by an Open Door  
**Relationship:** Harry/Draco  
**Why:** Told from Draco's POV, this is a fic that begins right before the ending of the books. Draco gets interested in keeping tabs on Harry via Potterwatch, tries to find a new path after his family's fall from grace, and befriends a lot of owls.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796285>

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Draco/Harry  
**Title:** The Swaggering Plimpies (or, This One Time, At Quidditch Camp…)  
**Why:** An amazing, fantastic read that hurts in all the right ways. There isn't any drama just for the sake of inducing drama; everything comes from an understandable point.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/324649>

### The Hobbit

**Fandom: The Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield**  
**Title:** Gardening  
**Why:** I have recced this fic before in the server but it's just a so delightful fic that I can't help but do it again. I wish there was more fics with this oh so creative twist.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/682108/>

**Fandom: The Hobbit (all media)**  
**Title:** in these hewn havens lie  
**Why:** A happy ending for Bilbo/Thorin (the author also writes lovely Stucky).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796486>

### Hunger Games

**Fandom: Hunger Games, Katniss/Peeta, others**  
**Title:** Dark Toast  
**Why:** An AU without the games, but in which Panem is still very much a dystopia, summed up thusly: “The distribution of material comforts based on individual merit is an illogical system that proved many times over the course of human history to lead to the fall of civilization. The equal distribution of all goods and services to every Panem citizen ensures that our nation will remain a stable commonwealth in these troubled times and prevent a resurgence of the chaos of the Dark Days. Regardless of preexisting skill or so-called “natural” ability, all Panem citizens are to be assigned their vocation at the age of sixteen as a part of their Contract Ceremony. At this time, they will become liable for one-half of their domestic income and will receive payment on the first of every month in the form of Tessera Allowance.” No games, but shit still goes very, very wrong. Heed warnings. Especially that last tag.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/812796>

**Fandom: the hunger games (madge/gale)**  
**Title:** Music  
**Why:** (i think?) canon-compliant gale/madge which is very sweet and schmoopy. i think it's very nice, is all!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844884>

**Fandom: the hunger games (annie/finnick)**  
**Title:** Where Soul Meets Body  
**Why:** i first read this years and years ago and think about it a lot, and i am consistently surprised when i go back to it and see that it is 400k words. it goes by like a dream, and covers a lot of ground - annie cresta all the way from her reaping to the end of the series  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/466496>

**Fandom: the hunger games**  
**Title:** A World Apart series  
**Why:** how things would have been different if it was the mayor's daughter who had been reaped. there's a lot of political manouevering and gameplay in this version of the revolution and i <3 it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/660182>

### Inception and Inception Crossovers

**Fandom: Inception, Arthur/Eames**  
**Title:** Chav!Verse  
**Why:** A fandom classic, I think. It’s a very interesting take on how Arthur, Eames and Cobb all meet and how Arthur falls in love with Chav!Eames. Very fun read all around.  
**Why 2:** Arthur is at his snobbiest when he meets Eames (whom he immediately labels a chav). It's a bit of Enemies to Lovers with LOLarious moments as well as scenes full of action. I first read this back when it was posted over at LJ and totes fell in love with it so I'm thrilled the author posted it over at AO3 as well. No canon knowledge is needed.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/8712>

**Fandom: Inception, Arthur/Eames**  
**Title:** Early Returns  
**Why:** It's Rageprufrock. This is a hilarious look inside working in newspaper publishing. You don't need to know anything about either the the film or the industry but my God, this is one of my favorite fics in any fandom.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/273054>

**Fandom: Inception, Arthur/Eames**  
**Title:** In Our Line of Work  
**Why:** a fandom classic. A great take on 'what if everything was just a dream' trope, and about finding the love of your life in every chance of life you get.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/476912>

**Fandom: Inception, Ariadne/Arthur**  
**Title:** Praxis  
**Why:** What does the dream-sharing really means and what can go wrong with it? What if it goes extremely wrong and Adriane and Arthur ends up being able to read each others thoughts and feel each others emotions?  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/148613/>

**Fandom: Inception, Arthur/Eames**  
**Title:** Presque Vu  
**Why:** Like Kittens said, it’s Rageprufrock. Another “How They Got Here” fic with Mal and Arthur as best friends. It’s wonderful.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/133555>

**Fandom: Inception, Arthur/Eames**  
**Title:** Weltschmerz  
**Why:** I remember this fic staying with me for a long, long time after reading it. I can’t put my finger on why now, just that I loved it a long time. Features Trans Arthur. I haven’t read it in a while so I don’t know if it can be triggering for some. Please proceed with care.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/147812>

**Fandom: Inception / 3rd Rock From The Sun crossovers where Arthur is Tommy Solomon from 3rd Rock (both played by Joseph Gordon-Levitt), both Arthur/Eames**  
**Title 1:** In Duty Homeward Shall We Fly  
**Title 2:** to see the lights all faded  
**Why:** These are done brilliantly. Getting these to work should be nearly impossible, but it's not.  
**Link 1:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/158385>  
**Link 2:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199377>

**Fandom:** Inception/Calvin and Hobbes crossover, Arthur/Eames  
**Title:** Lions and Tigers  
**Why:** The one where Calvin grows up to be Eames. It's a good Arthur/Eames fic in its own right, and the crossover is clever  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/146459>

**Fandom:** Inception  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames  
**Title:** antimony  
**Why:** An AU where dreamsharing becomes legal and Arthur goes corporate. It's a beautifully written, well rounded fic. It tied up all the plots wonderfully.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/332776>

**Fandom:** Inception  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames  
**Title:** bangor international airport  
**Why:** The simple understatednesss of this fic is just lovely. one of my absolute favorite ficlets in any fandom.  
**Link:** <http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/9742.html?thread=20819214#t20819214>

**Fandom:** Inception  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames  
**Title:** wherever you will be  
**Why:** The character development is great and it's such a comforting domestic AU. Perfect for a rainy day read bundled in blankets.  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/series/5589>

### Inuyasha/Belgariad Crossover

**Fandom: InuYasha/Belgariad**  
**Title:** The Journey to the City of Endless Night  
**Why:** This one is a doozy, I started reading this fic when it started posting around 2005-2006 and the author posted regularly but after a few years they suddenly stopped posting :frowning2: after almost 600K we didn't get so see the end. BUT in 2017 they arose from the grave and started to very slowly but regularly posting again. It's still a WIP and oh so very long but I will forever see this fic as proof that you should never loose hope with probably abandoned fics.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488388/chapters/12680621>  
**Link 2:** [https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=102057&submit=View](https://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=102057&submit=View)

### James Bond

**Fandom: James Bond**  
**Title:** Dramatic Arts  
**Why:** in which the events of SPECTRE were meant to be a falsified mission report that got out of control. it calls the movie out relentlessly and i cackle all the way through it, every time.  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5324195>

**Fandom: James Bond, Skyfall - Bond/Q**  
**Title:** Seek a Newer World  
**Why:** I'll read every word that indigostohelit ever writes, in any fandom, and like all their work this is poetic and gorgeous and intense.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/561893>

### Les Miserables

**Title:** In Defiance of All Geometry  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091686>  
**Why:** I don't even go to Les Mis but this was just about the perfect co-housing fic; I want to live there. A very satisfying read.

### Lord Peter Wimsey

**Fandom: Lord Peter Wimsey, Peter Wimsey/Harriet Vane**  
**Title:** Gentle Antidote  
**Why:** A soulmate name AU (the first I ever read!) in which Harriet gets Peter’s name on her arm at 21, and thus the events of Strong Poison never happen and everything is lovely and nothing hurts. Peter’s mother is gloriously in-character and adds a nice bit of queer representation (!) and thoughtful historical worldbuilding.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802470>

### Mad Max Fury Road

**Fandom: Mad Max Fury Road, various ships**  
**Title:** If I Run, It's Not Enough  
**Why:** The Wives discover how nice it is to have sex with a pliant man. Max is pretty much held down (willingly) and used. Legit one of only two fics in the fandom where this occurs.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098115/>

**Fandom: Mad Max Fury Road, various ships**  
**Title:** The Mountains Are the Same  
**Why:** This is 200k that focuses on Furiosa and her crew of Warboys before and after FR. It features a lot of Ace, who is one of my faves. She is loved and she loves. It's great. Max is there, too, but this is really not about him. Also has a couple trans characters. The pairings are mostly Furiosa/Her Crew but it's just so well done.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/290441>

**Fandom: Mad Max Fury Road**  
**Title:** Witnessed  
**Why:** similar to If I Run, It's Not Enough, but this time the wives watch as furiosa has sex with a pliant max, and i think it's pretty neat  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4043263>

### Mad Men

**Fandom: Mad Men**  
**Title:** MAD MEN - BETTY (fanart)  
**Why:** Artist did such an incredible job of capturing Betty's character and January Jones' likeness. Plus the LIGHTING. ~dies~  
**Link:** <https://www.deviantart.com/danluvisiart/art/MAD-MEN-BETTY-199957008>

### The Man From UNCLE

**Fandom: The Man From UNCLE**  
**Title:** The Trojan Affair  
**Why:** mr & mrs smith aus are my FAVOURITE, that's why xD  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705241>

### The Martian

**Fandom: The Martian, Chris Beck/Beth Johanssen**  
**Title:** All That I Know  
**CW:** Abortion  
**Why:** The kind of unexpected story that smacks you in the face in the middle of reading about people either struggling to survive, or just all fucking each other because there's nothing else to do, on Mars and in a spaceship for like 3 years. Literally: Beth gets pregnant while in space, needs an abortion, has an abortion, because there's no other choice. I kind of had to catch my breath after reading this one.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342372>

**Fandom: The Martian (Watney/Lewis)**  
**Title:** Space Oddity  
**Why:** On any given day (or sol) the things Mark Watney thinks about (in no particular order) are:

  1. The Cubs;

  2. Sex;

  3. The likelihood of zombies on Mars;

  4. Plants and shit, botany, whatever, he can be professional, he likes his job;

  5. A miserable death met in the cold uncaring vacuum of space;

  6. His dick.




The past four sols, #2 and #6 have reigned 24/7 supreme. Like, no contest.

He's not sure that's normal.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028979>

### Medieval Manuscript Illustrations

**Fandom: … weird medieval manuscripts? (Gen)**  
**Title:** The Marvels of Whitby  
**Why:** Epistolary fic where two monks converse about implausible flora/fauna. It lives up to that premise  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927806>

### Merlin (BBC)

**Fandom: Merlin, Arthur/Merlin**  
**Title:** The Crown of the Summer Court  
**Why:** Merlin gets outed as being magic when the fae court drops into Camelot as part of the search for a new ruler. A good mix of plot, family drama, shenanigans, world building, and relationship development between Arthur and Merlin.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/40561>

### Mindhunter

**Fandom:** Mindhunter (but it's AU enough that I read it almost fandom blind)  
**CW:** many heavy subjects, including child death, past child abuse, and 1970s treatments of mental illness  
**Title:** Three Missing Girls in Madison, Wisconsin  
**Why:** An AU casefic in which Holden is a schizophrenic teenager when he is convicted of murdering the titular girls and imprisoned in a mental institution. Ten years later, Bill interviews him to try and discover where he hid their bodies, but gradually becomes convinced of his innocence. Great pacing and incredibly hard to put down.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860376/>

### Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries

**Fandom:** Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries  
**Title:** Undercover Relations  
**Relationship:** Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson  
**Why:** Phyrne and Jack are undercover at a kinky resort in order to find a blackmailer. While there, they both discover that Jack has a thing for being topped… The story continues at Phryne's house when said discovery leads to pegging.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843795>

### My Beautiful Laundrette

**Fandom: My Beautiful Laundrette**  
**Title:** Maintenance & Repairs  
**Why:** they're just very grumpy gays who've been together for a long time and gone through a bunch and still love each other a lot :sob: a very short and sweet fic with a very nice ending  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912593>

### Narnia and Narnia Crossovers

**Fandom: Narnia (Edmund/OMC)**  
**Title:** Inches and Miles  
**Why:** idk, I read “The Problem of Susan” at an impressionable age and I've got a thing for fics which explore the drama and tension in teenage monarchs becoming sexual adults in a fantasy landscape?? This fic has Edmund realising that Susan's not the only one who can flirt (and more) with foreign diplomats for Narnia's (and his own) benefit, and the sex is surprisingly sweet, given the circumstances  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/102310>

**Fandom: Lord of the Ring/Narnia**  
**Title:** The Blades of Eru  
**Why:** Long before Lord of the Rings a young Legolas get somehow transported to Narnia and gets caught up in the White Witch's evils plans. Mixes the who universes well without changing the universes too much and IMHO gives a needed depth too Legolas as a character.  
**Link:** <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4033042/1/The-Blades-of-Eru>

### Naruto

**Fandom: Naruto, gen**  
**Title:** Dirt and Ashes, or: The One-and-a-Half Body Problem  
**Why:** This author took two characters that are diametrically opposed in every way and made them fit together. The mentor-mentee relationship really works, and the author's characterization and character development is a real treat.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012402/>

**Title:** Nukenin  
**Why:** Kakashi wakes up in a plausible alternative reality where he has committed a crime and been exiled from his village. He decides to continue teaching his students despite this.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469131/>

### Original Works

**Fandom: Original Work**  
**Title:** caught in your tangles  
**Why:** a funny, sweet trope subversion story with an apparent frat bro who turns out to be an incubus who's very careful about informed, enthusiastic consent. And loves algebra. Well written and a lot of fun.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319087>

### Pacific Rim

**Fandom: Pacific Rim, gen**  
**Title:** Bottle Rocket Principle  
**Why:** I think this was the first fic I read where the writer imagined a character as trans. This fic has a lot of humour and heart and thoughtfulness, and I wish it was ten times longer.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/980882>

**Fandom:** Pacific Rim  
**Title:** Discount Double-Check  
**Relationship:** Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen  
**Why:** this is Mundane AU in which Raleigh and Chuck pretend to be dating in order to get a discount at their local gym. It's pretty neat how their attempts at looking like real boyfriends segue into an actual relationship.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759655>

**Fandom:** Pacific Rim/Person of Interest  
**Title:** Drifting  
**Why:** Astolat writes Person of Interest PR AU. John/Harold, with her very specific characterisation, which I love. Manages some pining even while drifting  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596418>

**Fandom:** Pacific Rim/Leverage  
**Title:** Reasons to Play the Game  
**Why:** Leverage crossover, in which Parker, Hardison and Eliot become monster killers  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092351>

**Fandom:** Pacific Rim  
**Title:** The Bear and the Maiden Fair  
**Why:** because the Russian Yaeger team was criminally underused and this one makes me cry buckets every time  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/884366>

### Person of Interest

**Fandom: Person of Interest, John Reese/Harold Finch**  
**Title:** A Field Guide to Common Birds in New York City  
**Why:** It's a fic by Toft who, imho, is THE best POI author when it comes to writing Reese/Finch fics. Both characters have layers and motivations and, in Toft's fics, remain IC all throughout. Even better is the idea of Reese finding Tumblr and creating one for himself while falling for Finch. Bonus points for the OC he befriends as well.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352749>

**Fandom: Person of Interest, Harold Finch/John Reese**  
**Title:** A Really Private Person  
**Why:** The Machine detects an asteroid on a collision course with Earth, and Harold has to give up his secrecy and allow himself and John to be taken into government custody in order to avert it. It's rare to see a narrowly-averted-apocalypse fic, and this one sustains a lot of suspenseful tension through a range of realistic background reactions to the looming end of the world and the knowledge that Harold and John would rather die than remain in government hands (but it doesn't end badly, and note that no archive warnings apply).  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/895526>

**Fandom:** Person of Interest, all John/Harold, all Astolat

 **Title:** A Really Private Person  
**Why:** Harold saves the world, John saves Harold, and somewhere in between they admit they love each other  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/895526>

**Title:** Hamartia (the hero's fatal flaw)  
**Why:** kidfic, fake relationship, there's only one bed, angst, pining, manages to be a thriller and very domestic at the same time  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/724645>

**Title:** Dangerous if Unbound  
**Why:** Astolat has a way of writing these two in a particular kind of way and this setting enhances it in amazing ways  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206946>

### Pride and Prejudice

**Fandom: Pride and Prejudice, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy**  
**Title:** Happenstance  
**Why:** One of my favourite JAFF fics out there. The author is great at keeping them in character despite putting them in a situation they never would get themselves in in canon. Elizabeth and Darcy is forced to marry much earlier and before they solve their issues.  
**Link:** <http://abby2.mrsdarcy.com/>

**Fandom: Pride and Prejudice, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy**  
**Title:** Mrs Bennet's Talk  
**Why:** A short little funny outtake from a much longer fic (that I will also link) Mrs Bennet is vexed that Lizzy still isn't pregnant and has a talk with her.  
**Link:** <http://www.exvergence.com/jstoryset/SNIPS/MBT_main.html>  
**The fic it's a outtake from:** <http://www.exvergence.com/jstoryset/AMPTOTS/AMPTOTS.html>

**Fandom: Pride and Prejudice, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy**  
**Title:** Performing to Strangers  
**Why:** Was Darcy shy or proud or both? Could it be that his shyness was crippling? If so, how did Darcy become more 'civil' between the Hunsford proposal and the meeting at Lambton? Queue one regency Darcy that gets to travel in time/dimension and experience modern therapy.  
**Link:** <https://www.dwiggie.com/derby/suze2.htm>

### The Raven Cycle

**Fandom:** The Raven Cycle, Adam Parrish/Ronan Lynch  
**Title:** keep those eyes wide  
**Why:** Magic lets Adam explore his feelings for Ronan….because ritual sex.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429627>

### Rocknrolla

**Fandom: Rocknrolla, Handsome Bob/One Two**  
**Title:** Stories that aren't about cats  
**Why:** One Two continues to be confused about his feelings for Handsome Bob. This captures the essence and cadence of Guy Ritchie's work. I also love stories about someone wrestling with their sexuality, which is what One Two does. Great stuff.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/5691>

### Silmarillion

**Fandom: LotR (Silmarillion)**  
**Title:** The Valar Aule and Yavanna. (fanart) **Why:** I mean, just look at it.  
**Link:** <https://sauronisnotamused.tumblr.com/post/174712764852/long-time-no-see-so-have-some-imaginary-of-the>

### Sherlock

**Fandom: Sherlock, Johnlock**  
**Title:** Performance in a Leading Role  
**Why:** modern, no powers. They're both actors (not Ben and Martin: Sherlock and John & they're IC) and they get cast in a movie with a queer couple and it's fun and moving and interesting and sensible and slow burn and rivals to friends to lovers and not paparazzi friendly and lovely. Best sherlock fic I've read by far.\ **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/54607>

### Snow White and the Huntsman

**Fandom: Snow White and the Huntsman**  
**Title:** The Magpie Queen  
**Why:** she has to Keep Dealing with stuff, as the queen, but also contend with being a magpie. it's neat! it's a neat fic, in my opinion  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/943200>

**Fandom: Snow White and the Huntsman**  
**Title:** The Most Arduous Hunt for a Royal Consort  
**Why:** a funny fic. i enjoyed it! queens have to put up with a lot, i guess  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1236667>

### A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones

**Fandom: ASOIAF, Robb/Myrcella**  
**Title:** Heliotrope  
**Why:** arranged marriage unexpectedly nice sexytimes! pretty neat m/f and involving joyful cunnilingus, which is always nice to see, in my opinion  
**Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/232634>

### Stargate Atlantis

**Fandom: Stargate Atlantis, gen**  
**Title:** Retrograde  
**Why:** Incredibly well done canon divergence where Atlantis does not get into contact with Earth again at the end of Season 1. Excellent characterization, writing and some awesome outsider POV and BAMF everyone (and is a series!)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309>

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, John/Rodney  
**Title:** Sheppard's Law  
**Why:** It's Speranza's. It's also a wonderful character study and a time travel story to boot. Happy ending <3  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/442987>

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, John/Rodney  
**Title:** A Slightly Different Quality of Light  
**Why:** gorgeous prose, heartbreaking premise, happy ending <3  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/861939>

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, John/Rodney  
**Title:** Time in a Bottle  
**Why:** It's Astolat's. Sci fi take on the snowed in together trope. Happy ending <3  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/330109>

### Star Trek AOS

**Fandom: Star Trek AOS, Kirk/McCoy**  
**Title:** Aftershocks  
**Why:** This fic is one of the greatest canon divergence fics I've read. Instead of joining starfleet, Bones retreats to an empty cabin… which Jim Kirk happens to ride past in his motorcycle anyway. Jim drags Bones' demons out of him, and of course vice versa. If I wrote anything good in winter wheat it's because I got to read this years before and realized how good this kind of canon divergence can be.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/522247>

**Fandom: Star Trek AOS, Spock/Uhura**  
**Title:** Break  
**Why:** Wonderful slow build Spock/Uhura that pretty much became my headcanon for how they got together. Great characterization of both, and of the side characters (including Kirk, Gaila, and Amanda) as well  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/32983>

**Fandom: Star Trek AOS, Uhura & Gaila, Uhura/Spock**  
**Title:** Lunch and Other Obscenities  
**Why:** One of my favorite comfort reads for about 10 years now, and a strong candidate for my single favorite fanfic ever, if I was forced to choose. I love that there's something of a genre in fanfic that's people taking background female characters who are treated as disposable eye candy in canon and making them awesome, and this may be the supreme example. Gaila is so great in this, and so is Uhura. It's really just a delight all the way around, and I've read it probably dozens of times and still end up with a huge grin on my face every time.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205>

**Fandom: Star Trek AOS, Kirk/McCoy**  
**Title:** An Ode to the Shoulders of Leonard McCoy, Ph.D.  
**Why:** This fic changed me. Inspired by the classic TOS episode “The Naked Time,” they are facing CERTAIN DEATH and have these FEVERS and bones is HOT so there's only one thing to do.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/663756>

**Fandom: Star Trek AOS, Pike/Kirk**  
**Title:** Shining on the Quay  
**Why:** Since there can never be enough people stuck in Pike/Kirk hell with me, here's my favorite fic for that pairing - a lovely slow burn set during Pike's recovery after the Narada. I really enjoyed how it fleshed Pike's character out, and how plausible it made Kirk's attraction to him. Topaz's fics are always a good bet for some steamy UST, and, since I keep bringing them up, for strong female characters as well. There's a great take on Ensign Colt in this fic, and it was later remixed from her POV.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/429135>  
**Bonus remix fic:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490904>

**Fandom: Star Trek AOS, Kirk/McCoy**  
**Title:** Wherefore Art Thou Cantankerous Bastard  
**Why:** IT'S HOT. It's a classic. It just captures Jim's wheedling personality and Bones being an absolute sucker for his batshit ideas.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/315610>

**Fandom:** Star Trek AOS, gen  
**Title:** Graduate Vulcan for Fun and Profit  
**Why:** An alternately funny and touching exploration of a non-canon mentor & student friendship  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969>

**Title:** The Place Between  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369000/>  
**Why:** Super long, amazingly slow build Star Trek AOS Spock/Uhura fic.

### Star Wars

**Fandom: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Poe/Finn** (full disclosure: the romantic ship is the subplot. Most of the story is about BB-8 & Poe's friendship)  
**Title:** The Coat Thief  
**Why:** This was one of the first fics I read shortly after I stepped out of watching SW: TFA the first time. I was tremendously charmed by a fic that was not only about BB-8 but also told from BB-8's persepective. It's funny and tender.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460125>

**Fandom: Star Wars (Poe/Finn, Poe/Finn/Rey)**  
**Title:** have you heard  
**Why:** the oral history of one direction the Star Wars universe could have gone from 2016, basically. Appropriately epic poetics about the Stormtrooper revolution and associated machinations, plus the new trio having emotions  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798602/>

**Fandom: Star Wars (primarily The Force Awakens)**  
**Title:** Home Out In The Wind  
**Why:** I loooooooove bomberqueen17’s MCU work and I happily followed her here. Her BB-8 is an everlasting delight. Sample dialogue (via text transmissions): “R2 R2 R2 help! I’m sooooo fucked!” Rey is asexual here, Finn and Poe quickly become a thing, then Rey and Poe become a thing, and after many explosions and alarums it ends in OT3 bliss. With droids.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372322>

**Fandom: Star Wars (original trilogy)**  
**Title:** Mos Eisley Morning (fanart)  
**Why:** Because it brings Eisley to life! Gritty, sandy, life.  
**Link:** <https://www.deviantart.com/shoomlah/art/Mos-Eisley-Morning-578069734>

**Fandom: Star Wars, gen**  
**Title:** PRojects IN Controlled Environments, version Sith  
**Why:** Fabulous Outsider POV, great OC for the outsider POV, and relatable to anyone who has worked on collaborative design/construction/engineering projects in anything ever  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985655>

**Fandom: Star Wars (a lot of influence from the comics that are currently canonical) (Poe/Luke; this is also known as the fic that dooms everyone who reads it to rarepair hell)**  
**Title:** to the sky without wings  
**Why:** extremely extremely slow burn. Very slightly force sensitive Poe is mostly just sensitive to Luke, who teaches Jedi stuff in the same academic complex as the flight academy; they cross paths a very finite but memorable number of times over the next many years.  
**Warnings:** Poe is a teenager when he starts to have sexual interest in Luke (they meet bc he's a family friend), but advances are firmly rebuffed until well after he's an adult. Ambiguous but positive ending.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609887/>

**Fandom: Star Wars, gen**  
**Title:** Triptych  
**Why:** If someone else told me one of my fave fics of all time was tagged “Kylo Ren Redemption” I'd probably laugh in their face, but this story pulls it off with such incredible depth and realness.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150001>

### Supernatural and Supernatural Crossovers

**Fandom: Supernatural, Dean/Sam**  
**Title:** Baba O'Riley and Eleanor Rigby walk into a bar  
**CW:** Suicide attempt. And, you know, incest. Duh.  
**Why:** I haven't read this in ages but it often pops into my head as one of my favorite SPN fics. Interesting sort of format, great family relationships, angsty in a good way. My main memory of this fic is crying when reading teenage Sam attempting suicide because he's in love with his brother and knows it's wrong.  
**Link:** <https://sammehsayum.livejournal.com/4122.html>

**Fandom: Supernatural, Dean/Sam**  
**Title:** Beggars Would Ride  
**CW:** sibling incest, underage, angst so much angst  
**Why:** Picture the massive cloud of highly combustible teenage angst Sammy Winchester was dragging around with him before he escaped to Stanford. Now toss a match on it by turning Samuel into Samantha. That's this fic. I don't usually think of myself as much of an angst whore, but I ate it up with a spoon.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289>

**Fandom: Supernatural, Castiel/Jo Harvelle** (my beloved rarepair)  
**Title:** Consequence of Action  
**Why:** When you ship such a rare pair as these to you are happy with almost anything, but this isn't just anything this is probably in my opinion one of the best Endverse fics out there. I've reread this one many many times and I never get tired of it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/333809/>

**Fandom: Supernatural, Dean/Castiel**  
**Title:** A Couple of Kooks  
**Why:** This is one of my all-time favourite fics by one of my all-time fave writers ( chasingrabbits) Basically Dean and Cas have been friends forever and then one day Dean finds out he's a dad and suddenly the two roommates have a baby to look after. It is SUCH a fucking fantastic story I cannot even comprehend my brain without it. It's all about young Cas basically becoming the other dad while Dean hardly notices it's because Cas loves him. SLAY ME.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/96983>

**Fandom: Supernatural, OFC/Crowley, OFC/Lucifer**  
**Title:** During the Course of Ruling Hell  
**Why:** harsh actual end-of-the-world meets spn hunt meets coming-of-age meets mythology meets BaDAsSeRY. Dean and Sam are side characters, allowing an interesting view of the world from other eyes. Everyone's IC i felt which is miraculous. This world is beautifully built and this story is incredibly written. The pairings are done in ways that awe me instead of repulse me. I'm really picky about my OFCs and Bobby is the Queen of Them All. The story is fascinating and an all-nighter. There are some hauntingly lovely lines. It's masterfully woven. Read til you get to the journal, that's the beginning of the best stuff. You won't see the ending coming. But if you like early seasons of SPN, you'll love it.  
**Link:** <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10474567/1>

**Fandom: Supernatural (primarily Anna/Jo, lots of background ships in the tags)**  
**Title:** Heavenly  
**Why:** IANA Spn fic expert but in my heart this is the Gold Standard Coffee Shop AU, and maybe the Gold Standard F/F low-trauma (ymmv) coming out fic too. Everything I loved about Jo in one sweet and genuine slow burn.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/617889/>

**Fandom: Supernatural (if you squint you can probably see it as a Dean/Sam fic, but it is a Gen)**  
**Title:** I Wish I Was Your Brother  
**Why:** I really like outside POV in fanfics and this one is only outside POVs. A great fic with several takes on how others see Dean and Sams close relationship. The author is great at expressing the different voices and perspectives you see Dean and Sam from.  
**Link:** <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6547226/1/I-Wish-I-Was-Your-Brother>

**Fandom: Supernatural, Dean/Castiel**  
**Title:** The Last Moonlight Serenade  
**Why:** end of WW2 fic about marine Dean on a submarine (lol rhyme) who helps pick up a fighter pilot whose plane ends up in the sea. Obvs it's Cas. This type of wartime fiction is so up my alley, it might as well be a t-shirt. Excellent technical info and knowledge of the submarine itself is used to great advantage and the boys falling in love is fantastic. FAN. TAS. TIC  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508413>

**Fandom: Supernatural, Dean/Castiel**  
**Title:** Ninety One Whisley  
**Why:** 425k of absurdly researched, beautifully written, angsty WW2 fic. Komodobits is a master. You don't need to know anything at all about Supernatural.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/721512>

**Fandom: Supernatural, Sam/Gabriel**  
**Title:** Songs Unsung  
**Why:** why i ship sabriel in the fics, why i lovs gabriel, why i listen to Heat of the Moment. Cucoo4cas has a great college fic, no powers AU that I would havs recommended except it's v heavy. This author is wonderful. I love the characterization, the angst, the reasoning. Give it a whirl.  
**Link:** <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11280354/11>

**Fandom: Supernatural, Dean/Castiel**  
**Title:** Wait And See  
**Why:** You definitely need to be familiar with SPN up through the fight with Lucifer. This is a exploration of what could have happened after the apocalypse was a non-issue. It's slow. It's domestic as heck. It's extremely well written. One of my comfort reads. Revolves around getting a happy ending. Mechanic Dean, long hair Cas. Really great, fleshed out OCs that you care about!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/475297/>

**Fandom: Supernatural, gen**  
**Title:** Working Theory  
**Why:** Since we were talking about early Supernatural in #other-media, I thought I'd share one of my faves from that era, and one of the fics that cemented my love of outside POVs in fanfiction. It's a casefic written from the perspective of the unfortunate detective trying to figure out what the hell happened to poor Madison Hutchins in 2×17 “Heart”. I was already getting frustrated with the (lack of) female characters in SPN back in s2, so I enjoyed authors like cofax who used outside POV as an opportunity to fit more capable, well-rounded female characters into the narrative without turning them into victims or love interests. This fic's Peggy Fitzpatrick was one of my favorite of these OCs.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186>

**Fandom: Supernatural/The Borrowers crossover, gen**  
**Title:** Brothers Apart 'verse  
**Why:** Sam is 4 inches tall. Dean is regular sized. Hijinks and adventures and exploration and fascinating AUs of AUs. There's no romance. If you want brother feels that aren't so angsty, if you want a world that's familiar but totally different, if you're at all interested by Tiny Sam and his plight - READ. very very very well written  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/167201>

**Fandom: Supernatural/Criminal Minds, Dean/Lisa Braeden**  
**Title:** Sour Cherry Pie Life  
**Why:** Takes place after season 5 in both SPN and CrimMind. Very little supernatural in the fic most of the fic is from the CrimMinds POV and how they see (non suspect) Dean. How this author writes crossovers has become my standard of what a good crossover is.  
**Link:** <https://faithburke.livejournal.com/50588.html> / <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7050961/1/Sour_Cherry_Pie_Life>

**Fandom: Supernatural**  
**Title:** Crossroad Blues (fanart)  
**Why:** This beautiful piece does a wonderful job of capturing the mood from the first several seasons. One of my fave pieces for this fandom.  
**Link:** <https://www.deviantart.com/kittrose/art/Crossroad-Blues-282173873>

**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Title:** Amāyō Juwes, or: A Paleolithic Love Story  
**Relationship:** Dean/Castiel  
**Why:** When's the last time you sank your teeth into a historical Neanderthal-human romance with gorgeous description and a sympathetic portrayal of both cultures? If you've been looking, this is the fic for you. Reading it is like watching a nuanced and organic character study with Imax level visuals.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234495>

**Fandom:** SPN and Dexter  
**Title:** Unique  
**Why:** Nobody kills in Dexter's town and gets away with it. An excellent fic that portrays how such a clash between different universes would work.  
**Link:** <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5793234/2/Unique>

**Fandom:** SPN and Burn Notice  
**Title:** Smoke on the Water  
**Why:** From Michael Westens POV and how he gets a small glimpse in the the supernatural.  
**Link:** <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6293145/1/Smoke-on-the-Water>

### Tanis

**Fandom: Tanis (Nic/Geoff)**  
**Title:** Long Live the Weeds  
**Why:** if you are in the tiny fandom for this ultracheesy podcast and you think it sounds like Nic is trying to flirt every time he calls Geoff to ask for a favor that is not actually all that immediately necessary, and also think Nic should do that even more because it's hilarious, then this is the fic for you!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064044>

### Teen Wolf and Teen Wolf Crossovers

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles**  
**Title:** The Amazing Part Is  
**Why:** Very unusual outsider POV fic done in second person. Evisceratingly beautiful.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266982>

**Fandom: teen wolf (stiles/derek)**  
**Title:** and you're behind the steering wheel  
**Why:** i am pretty sure everything magneticwave touches is magnificent, but this quick portrait of incredibly-exasperated-older-sister laura coaching her hopeless baby brother through some Emotions is very funny and very sweet, please read it (and everything else magneticwave has written, i'm serious)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/641969>

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles**  
**Title:** Bound and Determined  
**Why:** A interesting little fic that deals with the question just what the fuck do you do if you live in a world with soulmates that feel each others feelings and pains when you are trying to have a BDSM lifestyle.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022535>

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek**  
**Title:** Come with Me and Walk the Longest Mile  
**Why:** I was trying to choose between this and another Devildoll fic in this fandom. This won over because it’s a very sweet post-apocalyptic road trip fic with some a/b/o elements - male omegas exist in a world with the supernatural. Stiles is very sweet here and Derek is lovely as always.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697935/>

**Fandom: teen wolf (stiles/derek)**  
**Title:** an exaltation of larks  
**Why:** the sweetest, softest pining omegaverse you could hope for wrapped up in the most gorgeous writing :heart_eyes:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187450>

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek**  
**Title:** Fly a Little Faster  
**Why:** If you're in the fandom, you know this fic. Since I last looked at it, it's up to NINETEEN THOUSAND KUDOS, and for good reason. Basically the Sterek version of Back to the Future. Excellent plot.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/900839>

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek**  
**Title:** Play It Again  
**Why:** SPEAKING of Teen Wolf alternate timeline fix-its that already have a billion kudos but are really good so we're reccing them anyway: Stiles gets catapulted into a similar but distinct timeline where the Hale fire didn't happen, Scott hasn't been bitten, and he has a chance to prevent everything that went wrong. Very satisfying fix-its, excellent Laura Hale, and a good blend of funny and unsettling in the Stiles characterization.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/862320/>

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Sterek**  
**Title:** Sell Your Body to the Night  
**Why:** This is the fic that made me read watersports! I still won’t look for that kink and this fic is so much more than that one scene. It’s just completely immersive and while painful at times is so worth the journey in their relationship. And also, I literally read this because Dira wrote it. Read the tags!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838161/>

**Fandom: teen wolf (stiles/derek, everyone & everyone)**  
**Title:** A Single Man in Possession of Doughnuts  
**Why:** i looove pack bonding fics and this is up there with the best of them! they get through tough times together and with snark, and all the baby werewolves find a home in each other ;-;  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/842650>

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles**  
**Title:** We Were Always Unprepared  
**Why:** A quick and funny little fic from the Sheriffs POV. No matter how many times I read this fic I can't help but first laugh and then melt a little over the feelings in it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/588512>

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles**  
**Title:** Won't Do Me No Good Washing in the River  
**Why:** Effective and unsettling fic that explores how far Derek will go to bring Stiles back from the dead, and the aftermath.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/736524>

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Sterek**  
**Title:** Yes Is A Word  
**Why:** This explores a Derek resisting starting a relationship with Stiles because his idea of a relationship is either how it was with Kate or how his parents were always planning for the next threat, ie. very little laughs and affection. It’s an interesting character study and the confrontation scenes clench my heart each time but the release is just so worth it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684655>

**Fandom: Teen Wolf/Grimm, Derek/Stiles**  
**Title:** I must become lionhearted  
**Why:** I know I know another crossover, I'm just a sucker for a good crossover. :stuck_out_tongue_winking_eye: A fun take on what would happen if Stiles became a little more than just a regular human.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655502/>

### Temeraire/His Majesty's Dragon

**Fandom: Temeraire/His Majesty's Dragon, gen**  
**Title:** Mutiny on the Reliant  
**Why:** Canon divergence featuring accidental pirate king Laurence who has no idea how any of this happened, a Temeraire who is having a grand time, and things going better for our boys than in canon (now with sequel!). I nearly wheezed I laughed so hard more than once, one of my fave rereads, great cast of OCs (major character death tag for recurring character in the books and occurs within the first two paragraphs to kick off the plot)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368725>

### Transformers

**Fandom: Transformers, Cyclonus/Megatron**  
**Title:** And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You  
**Why:** Do you want to read about Cyclonus, who is basically robot Lancelot figure, smacking into the Decepticons like a wrecking ball of internally-consistent integrity? (Now that I think about it, it's a lot like a robot version of Carrot from Discworld plowing into the Watch in Guards, Guards…) That's what this fic has, you do not need to know anything about canon whatsoever, and if truck humping is a bridge too far for you, know that there's no sex in this fic, so you can skip that whole clanging logistical puzzle.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794250>

**Fandom:** Transformers  
**Why:** All of these are by Astolat, and while they're standalone, they do all use a few building pieces that are the same, making them a sort of triptych. If robot sex weirds you out, there's none in the first story, and in all three the plot and the brutal but sort of life changing philosphy woven into the stories takes the forefront over any sexytimes. They can ultimately be read in any order, but I do recommend them in this one:

 **Title:** Champion  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867291>

**Title:** The Revolutionary  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952305>

**Title:** Victory Condition  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272438>  
**Why:** This one especially changed my life, I cry and cry every time I reread it.

 **Fandom:** Transformers  
**Title:** Full Service  
**Why:** I sent this link to friends with the explanation “hey who wants to read a fic I genuinely enjoyed that is also deeply cursed” and I stand by that. And because I love it when fic takes non-human sentience to its various logical conclusions, which in this case include kink shaming New Jersey gas stations.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031487>

### Twilight

**Fandom: Twilight**  
**Title:** Canon (and the companions fic) Grace Note  
**Why:** Feel whatever you think about Twilight but it does give you a very interesting world to play in. This fic is a very detached fic as the main character is a OC and the Twilight characters are all side characters. The problem with living forever is…your secrets do too. In the year 2149, Ethan Powell moves to Forks and wonders just what the heck is going on with that Bella girl across the cafeteria. Mayhem ensues.  
**Link:** <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4581658/1/Canon>  
**Companion fic :** <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4950406/1/Grace-Note>

### Veronica Mars

**Fandom:** Veronica Mars  
**Title:** Stay With Me series  
**Why:** lovely novel-length Veronica/Logan written after the movie but before the latest Hulu season; lots of V being bad at confronting her issues and dealing with being a military not-wife  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/156251>

### Vikings

**Fandom: Vikings (Athelstan/Ragnar/Lagertha)**  
**Title:** I Bet a Lot of Folks Can Sing in Harmony  
**Why:** touring folk band AU. Among many other reasons it was hard to limit myself to just two lady_ragnell fics, she is the master of found family and she uses only the good parts of this trash fire show's early OT3 dynamic. Another fic with a really vivid understanding of music and the emotional underpinnings of musical collaboration.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/779392>

### Welcome To Night Vale and WTNV Crossovers

**Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale**  
**Title:** How I Survived my Summer Vacation, by Tamika Flynn, aged 12 3/4  
**Why:** a story about teamwork, and friendship, and defeating evil bloodthirsty monsters with the power of children's literature  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/914801>

**Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale / The Dresden Files cross-over**  
**Title:** Love is All You Need to Destroy Your Enemies  
**Why:** What if WTNV's Carlos was the same Carlos as the Dresden Files' Carlos? This premise spins out for 100,000 words of plotty wizard/science/eldritch abomination shenanigans, with some A++ original characters, especially the band of scientists Carlos joins up with in Night Vale to keep his cover.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207475/>

### Witcher

**Fandom: Witcher (video games), Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia**  
**Title:** Misethere  
**Why:** sex potion + palace intrigue + bone-dry humor. My kryptonite.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168430>

**Fandom: Witcher (video games), Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia**  
**Title:** A Year in Toussaint  
**Why:** What happens when a professional monster slayer and the world's most powerful emperor attempt to retire in the same general neighborhood? This. This happens. Featuring long-suffering accidental wine expert Geralt trying to spend more money than he makes, which is worth the price of admission alone.  
**Written fic link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941903>  
**Podfic link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463536>

### X-Men

**Fandom: x-men**  
**Title:** Chessmen series  
**Why:** it's an inception fusion and it's GOOD. the fusion is done so well, and the story itself has everything: plot, drama, pining, HEISTS. is also very good and long!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/11124>

**Fandom: x-men**  
**Title:** Pantheon  
**Why:** i'm pretty sure everything yahtzee touches is gold, but THIS. THIS IN PARTICULAR. mutants in roman times! mutants overseeing a revolt in roman times! it's very good and very epic in scope, but is also tagged with “desperate yearning” which is just :chefskiss:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/980620>

**Fandom: x-men**  
**Title:** Strict Machine  
**Why:** i am pretty sure this is the seminal motorcycle au. i haven't read many, but i'm pretty sure this is it? it's very long and VERY good  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/340628>

**Fandom: x-men**  
**Title:** A Summer Day So Late in Coming  
**Why:** the post-canon that is less than 3k words but makes me CRY MUCHLY anyway. they're just two old grumps who love each other :sob:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/222434>  


**Fandom:** X-Men  
**Title:** Limited Release  
**Why:** Sort of a White Collar fusion, as well as flipped character roles: Erik is an FBI agent who secures Alex Summer's parole to help him track down the terrorist Sebastian Shaw. Lots of suspense, action, shenanigans, and Charles being a little shit.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/273050/>

### Yuri on Ice

**Fandom: Yuri on Ice (Viktor/Yuuri)**  
**Title:** Blackbird  
**Why:** A World War II spy AU (no canon knowledge required). Yuri on Ice benefits a lot from its diverse casts, and the author spun their nationalities to their utmost potential here. Magnificently written and thoroughly researched, this fic is a nice change from the American-centric WW2 fics that we usually have in Cap fandom. Viktor is Russian and Yuuri is Japanese, but no fascists and/or massacre were condoned or went unaddressed in this fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651944/>

**Fandom: Yuri on Ice, Victor/Yuuri/Yuri/Otabek**  
**Title:** four on the floor  
**Why:** I really enjoyed the character dynamics (and the running joke about Victor's big dick) in this fun foursome fic in which Yuri's been hiding a crush on Yuuri and Otabek on Victor.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767520>

**Fandom:** Yuri on Ice  
**Why:** This was made for Born to Make Art History zine, in which YOI characters are reimagined in works inspired by famous painting / specific artist / art movement. This one is inspired by Francois Boucher's Madame de Pompadour  
**Link:** <https://twitter.com/neesawahh/status/1087413652842602502>  
**Bonus links:** The zine's been released for awhile so you can see all the art on the [zine's Twitter](https://twitter.com/yoiarthistory) or the promotional video they did here: <https://vimeo.com/278846635>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
